Harry potter the rise of a god
by DeschenesB
Summary: This story isn't all about sex there is more coming.
1. Chapter 1

5:57…

5:58…

5:59…

6:00… beep… beep… be -slam!

"Hnnnn….," groaned on Petunia Dursley as she got up from bed.

She got up quietly and started her morning routine that she established.

Stretching out the kinks in her body, she quietly tip toed out of the room so as not to wake up Vernon. He had been very stressed these past few weeks, due to some problem at his job. Apparently someone made a complaint against him and it looked like he could lose his job. Still he was hanging on by a thread.

Going out into the hall she slowly made her way to the smallest bedroom on private drive, the bedroom of her nephew one Harry James Potter.

Opening the door she walked in up to the bed and looked down at her nephew to take a brief moment to observe the 8 year old. He had been left on her doorstep when he was a toddler, because her freak of a sister had gone and gotten herself blown up with her freak of a husband. Now she had been forced to take care and raise her nephew. The letter left with him that early morning stated the consequences if she was to refuse. Still the boy was a godsend to her, with him around she could focus all her attention of her own son Dudley and that was more important to her.

Sighing, she let slip the blanket she was wearing fall.

It was time to start the day.

Harry Potter knew he was different from everybody else. It wasn't due to the scar on his head, or even his relationship with his remaining family. But because he could make things happen whenever he got angry or sad. So when he discovered these powers, he started to practice them and gain control over them.

The first thing he discovered was his power to sense emotions, when he found out about this he was overwhelmed by the hate his aunt had for him. So he wished for that hate to go away and surprisingly it worked, that's when he found out about is power to manipulate people's emotions and mind. Awed by this he decided to make his aunt love him, and his cousin and uncle forget or ignore him. That was a big mistake as well as the best thing that ever happened to him.

**(flash back)**

It had started like any other day.

Around 6 years old at the time, Harry Potter had been woken up by his aunt.

BANG BANG BANG! "Wake up you freak! Go and get breakfast ready." His aunt Petunia yelled from outside his cupboard under the stairs.

"Hurry up or I'll tell Vernon you're getting lazy again, you hear me." Petunia yelled before leaving.

Harry sighed, but got up. No point in making his uncle Vernon mad, it would only end bad for him.

Slowly getting up he made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast ready and see to the chores he has.

**(noon)**

Harrys day continued with him doing countless chores around the house, though today was a little different his cousin Dudley fell down outside and Vernon took him to the hospital to get checked out, Leaving him and aunt Petunia alone at the house. Knowing his aunt she would be busy at the neighbors gossiping, he had planed to use his new found powers to make his aunt love him. That's why Harry went to his cousins room to meditate so he could use his powers on his aunt.

What Harry didn't know was that his aunt hadn't really gone to the neighbors but was instead in her bedroom, in a rare break from doing things she decided to masturbate to some porn of a child licking a womans pussy as she hadn't gotten any alone time with Vernon since they had sex that one time to create Dudley. Which was when he used his powers to make her love him, her emotions and mind mixed up love him with make love to him.

Now Petunia was a middle aged housewife with nothing to special about her. With dull blonde hair, a narrow face attached to a long neck, she looked more like a giraffe in young Harrys mind rather then the average jane look many described her as. Her body however was different, with b- cup breasts, she had a slim waist that was straight as an iron board, and a little bony. Also, she had a lite brush of blonde hair, starting right down under her belly button, that lead straight to a six inch hard and thick cock, and moist pink pussy lips. With skinny legs that seemed to go on forever, Petunia, all in all was lucky to have settled down at all.

Harry however couldn't focus on any of that. He could only watch as his aunt Petunia came into his cousins room naked as a jailbird.

His aunt came right up to his face and pointed her six inch hard penis at his mouth and said, "You little freak, suck my cock or I'll beat you so bad that your whore of a mother will feel it." Pulling the freak by his hair she forced his mouth open and shoved her cock into it, and slapped him as hard as she could. "Now suck before I break every bone in your body."

With his mouth forced on her penis, Harry could only obey, crying and wondering why his powers didn't work or how come he couldn't use them to defend himself.

Slowly moving his head back and forth he sucked his aunt off. Seeing this his aunt yelled at him while grunting, "Use your tongue to massage the head or else."

Grabbing his head and face fucking him, she could only smirk as the boy sucked her off. Already sensitive from masterbatting earlier, it didn't take long for her to cum. Even with the akward blowjob the boy was giving her.

"I'm…I'm…cumming!"Petunia screamed.

Sighing in relief, she let the boy go and watched as he seemed to choke on her cum.

"you better swallow every last bit of that, or I won't feed you for a week!" she bellowed.

Crying tears of confusion, Harry could only do as he was told. Gathering his will, he swallowed the thick and creamy liquid that came from his aunts penis.

**(flash back end)**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time…**

_Sighing, she let slip the blanket she was wearing fall._

_It was time to start the day._

**Now…**

Harry Potter knew he was different then everyone else, It wasn't because of the scar on his head, or even his powers. No the thing which made him strange was the relationship he had with his aunt, ever since the day she raped him he has craved to be with his aunt like that again so he used his powers to influence her into thinking that making love to him was her idea.

He knew it was wrong the relationship they had, the things he made her do to him, they were forbidden and taboo but he didn't care. All his life he craved for love, and a need f to be acknowledged, and now he had it, he didn't care about anything else.

So, like routine, he watched as his aunt Petunia, naked as the day she was born, slowly came next to his head and put her penis in his face demanding that he suck her off.

Putting a hand on the base of her cock and opening his mouth to accept it in he jerked her off while licking and sucking on the head of her cock. After a while of sucking her off she forced her penis down his throat and came while yelling that he," swallow it all."

After two years of practice he found that he actually liked the taste of his aunts cum. once he swallowed everything she decided to move onto his bed and lay down on her back with her cock pointing up and her wet pink pussy lips showing for Harry to see.

"Now start licking my pussy until I orgasm," Petunia demand's.

Once again smelling the musky scent coming from between her legs, Harry moved toward her pussy and began licking her hole.

Slowly starting from the bottom, Harry licked his way to the top, trying the best as he ignored the hair that was brushing up against his chin, Making a mental note to order her to shave. He licked the walls of her pussy and went up and down for a few minutes until he heard her moaning. Then he grabbed her pussy lips and spread them open, he stuck his tongue out and entered his aunt.

"MMMMMMMM…. Just like that you freak…. YES…..YES…..just like that. Suck your aunts dirty pussy you nasty little boy, suck it." Petunia moaned.

Encouraged by her words, Harry started to lick anywhere and everywhere his mouth could reach. It was as he was sucking the skin of her lips that he saw her clit come out. Attacking it at once, he started to suck on it lightly, before circling it with his tongue like his aunt liked.

Petunia meanwhile, couldn't help it she was a screamer and the little freak knew exactly where to lick her, so it wasn't long before her orgasm hit her.

"YYYYYYYEEESSSS!" she screamed as she came hard.

Grabbing the boy she forced him to swallow all of her cum. Harry could only swallow as more and more of her cum came out. Finally she let him go and got up to do the house work.

In the past two years life for Harry finally turned around with his mental command on Vernon and Dudley they never bothered him, not only that but he got Petunia to give him Dudley's spare bedroom as well as new cloths. As for his chores well he used his powers to make Dudley do them, and make his aunt and uncle think he did it them.

He also discovered some new powers as well, like he could now read people's minds. Also after watching a tv show called charmed he tried to copy some powers from them and succeded. The first power he copied was the ability to move things with his mind, that was hard he started with a pencil and moved up to a book. When he could move a book for two hours, he started with heaver things such as the lawn mower, then a car. Once he was sure he mastered that power he moved on to copy more powers from the tv show. He decided to try astral projection because it was a mind power and he was already good at them, for three weeks nothing happened and then one day he succeded but only for a minute.

He continued practicing astral projection for two months and finally he mastered it, after mastering all of prue's power he moved on towards pheobe's powers. Her empathy he already mastered, so he started on levitation for a week straight he practiced and finally he hovered off the ground for a couple seconds before he fell. It took him two weeks and three days before he mastered levitation, once he got it down he discovered he could actually fly with it.

Her power of premonition was a no go, but he did gain the ability to see the past of an object that he touched. The next powers that he worked on was forming an energy ball and throwing them at a target, it took six months for him to finally master that power. While trying to master the energy ball he discovered that he had the ability to control electricity to a certain degree. He was capable of drawing a lightning bolt from the sky but after wards he was completely drained.

He also discovered his power of flight was connected to an ability to control wind, this one was the easiest to control for some reason. He theorized that it was because wind was only able to be directed not controlled.

Overall life for him had become better then ever, and was only going to get better, now that he was entering the fourth grade.

**(first day of school)**

5:58…

5:59…

6:00…BEEP…BEEP…..BE-slam!

Petunia sighed, as she got up early to get the boys ready for school.

Getting out of bed and tip toeing out of the room, she slowly shut the door as to not wake up Vernon.

Heading towards the freaks room, she opened the door and woke him up.

Harry however hadn't been sleeping when his aunt came in. he had been up all night thinking about all the friends he might make at school. So, when he saw his aunt come in to wake him up, he got up without any difficulty. She laid down on his bed and took off her nightgown, and directed her now hard penis to his mouth. Used to sucking off his aunt right about now he didn't even bat an eye, as he licked the tip of her cock from the head to the base and back again.

then stopped before sucking on it and used his powers on her to make it so that he only had to give her a blow job, so he could get ready for school. Once that was done he went back to licking her cock before he put it in his mouth and started to suck her off.

After about eight minutes of sucking her off, her cock started to throb signaling her readiness to cum. Moaning out an I'm cumming. He swallowed her cum and took his mouth off her cock, and watched as she got dressed and went to get ready to take him and Dudley to school.

Petunia watched with teary eyes as her precious little boy started his first day of fourth grade and couldn't believe that her pumpkin was getting so big.

Making sure he had gone inside, she turned to Harry and warned him.

"I want no funny business from you, you hear. If anything happens, I will have you taken out of school and double your chores, now go." Petunia hissed as she looked into his eye's.

Lily, herself, had performed her first act of freakishness in fourth grade so she had decided to warn the boy.

"Hello class and welcome to kennelly's pre-k through eight grade magnet school! My name is Alice Longbottom and I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year." Said one Alice Longbottom.

"Now I'm going to start roll call, please raise your hand when I call your name." she continued.

"Dudley Dursley!"

"Here."

…..

"Hermione Granger."

"Here Maam." Squeaked one bushy haired little girl, nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"H….Harryp…..potter," stuttered Alice, shock overcoming her features.

"Here."

**Now i know in the movies Alice Longbottom is in a come from a curse but in my story, only her husband is in the coma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Previously)**

_Hermione Granger."_

_"Here Maam." Squeaked one bushy haired little girl, nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement._

_"H….Harryp…..potter," stuttered Alice, shock overcoming her features._

_"Here."_

**(Now)**

"What's, Harry doing here, I thought he was adopted by a magical family," thought Alice as she continued calling names off a list.

"Morgan clay."

"Here."

"Huh, the teacher when she saw my name she knows either me or of me." Thought Harry Potter. "I'll just read her mind and find out how she knows me."

"What? This is to much a whole people capable of magic, why didn't I get this when I read my aunt's mind." Harry thought angrily. "I must've not dug deep enough she could have buried it deep into her memories in order to forget about my mom's powers."

"When I get home I'm gonna beat the shit out of her." Harry thought while scowling. "I need to get this Alice Longbottom under my complete control and force her to tell me everything about this community of magic users."

**(Latter after school)**

"Miss Longbottom." Harry asks.

"Yes, Harry, how can I help you."

Harry looks into her eye's and forces his will over her mind and after a second he gains control of her.

"Now tell me everything about my mother and this magic school." Harry orders.

"Yes master." Alice replies with a look of worship in her eyes.

And what she tells him is enlightening, she talks about the war with the dark lord Grindwald and how Albus Dumbledore defeated him in combat. How peace lasted for awhile until, the new dark lord Voldemort rose and almost conquered magical Britian, how Dumbledore created a group known as the order of the phoenix to fight him. She talked about his tactics and how he believed everyone deserved a second, third and fourth chance. And also about her growing up with his mother while at school, their friends and then the war and how near the end of the war. Dumbledore came to them and told them that a seer had seen that either Harry or her son Neville would one day defeat Voldemort. Then she told him about how his parents died protecting him and how the killing curse backfired and killed Voldemort instead of him, and of how he is the boy who lived.

"So, This Dumbledore is he the one who brought me here to live with the Dursley's?" Harry asks.

"Yes master." Replied Alice.

"Then it seems I have two enemy's to one day kill." Harry coments.

**(Three years latter)**

The last couple of years have been busy for Harry, the first thing he did after school three years ago when he learned about his family was go home and beat Petunia up, to relieve some anger at the situation. Unfortunatly his uncle and cousin came in right as he was punching his aunt in the face. When Vernon saw what he was doing he attacked Harry Thankfully Harry was capable of thinking fast and used his powers to gain control of his uncle. Who he then forced to attack and kill his cousin, Next he called the cops and got Vernon arrested for murder, child abuse, and wife abuse.

After everything had calmed down he got to work on his powers figuring that with enemies out in the world who wanted him dead or weak, then he should get as strong as possible. First thing he did was master all of his powers that he already had, then he started to see if he could copy any more powers from tv.

The first power he copied from tv was the ability of a darklighters orbing power, It would help him escape from enemies or get him to places he needed to go, plus it looked cool. The next power he tried to copy was Piper's power to freeze time and explode things with her magic. The first power was a no go time he found was apparently out of his control for now. But the ability to cause explosions with his magic worked pretty good. The first time he used it he blew up a car that was parked on the street, he managed to blame it on a couple of kids in the neighborhood.

Once he mastered those powers he worked on creating solid clones of himself, this one was very hard. The first couple of times he tried he created an illusion of himself, now it wasn't all bad it did help him find out he was good at making illusions. Eventually he created a solid clone only it left him very tired for a couple of hours.

Once he mastered cloning himself up to at least fifteen times, he started working on the power to control water. By copying the movie Percy Jackson he was able to master the power of water in about a year.

Brining him out of his thoughts was a click of the mail slot and letters coming in.

"Harry," yells his aunt Petunia.

"Yeah." Harry asks.

"Get the mail." His aunt demands.

"alright I'll get it, stupid bitch I should just force her under my complete control, but no if she starts acting weird people will notice." Harry grumbles under his breath, as he walks through the hallway and bends down to pick up the mail.

"bill, bill, bill, junk, junk, oh what's this." Harry thinks while examining the letter which was made of thick and heavy parchment, and the address was written out in green ink which read.

**Mr. H. Potter**

**First bedroom ubove the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"Ah my Hogwarts letter." He says while opening the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September (or when you happen to register). We await your owl by no Later then 31st of July.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Huh just what I thought these people use wands, I bet without them they are defenseless" Harry thinks.

"Aunt Petunia this Saturday I'm going shopping for supplies to go to Hogwarts school of magic." Yells Harry.

"What," his aunt screams while coming into the living room. " you'll not be going to that freak school if I have anything to say about it."

"Well it's a good thing you don't then isn't it." Harry replies softly.

"Yes master." Petunia says subservantly.

"Good girl." Harry say's.


	4. Chapter 4

After replying to Hogwarts headmaster that he would be coming to school, he waited for Saturday to come so that he could go to Diagon alley. Once it was Saturday Harry took the bus to the leaky cauldron disguised as a blonde hair green eyed kid with a little bit of makeup covering his scar. Once outside the cauldron he looked at it in disgust and thought to himself, "what the fuck is wrong with wizards don't they know how to clean."

After passing through the leaky cauldron he made his way down the alley towards the goblin bank. Passing a sign laced with magic that cursed anyone who read it and then stole from the bank, he made is way to a teller and asked for a way to tell if his parents left him a vault so that he could buy his school supplies. After a bit of arguing with the teller he was lead to a room with a sign on the door that said,

**(Inheritance office manager Nutkicker.)**

"What can I do for you child." The goblin nutkicker asked with a sneer.

"I would like a test done to see if I have any accounts left to me by my parents." Says Harry barely containing the urge to kill the goblin for insulting him.

"Very well drop a bit of blood on this parchment and it will reveal any accounts and your family history as well as powers you might have." The goblin says handing harry a piece of paper and a knife to cut his hand with. Harry cuts his hand causing a drop of blood to fall on the paper which glowed a white light and vanished reviling a list of names.

_(parents)_

_Dad-James Charles Potter._

_Mom-Lilly An Potter nee Evens_

_(accounts)_

_Potter._

_Gryffindor._

_Ravenclaw._

_Hufflepuff._

_Black._

_Peverell._

_Le fay._

_(powers)_

_Water elemental._

_Lightning elemental._

_Wind elemental._

_Empathy._

_Parsltongue._

_Master occlumens._

"Well would you look at that I got a lot of accounts to go through," Harry thinks out loud. He looks up and says to the goblin, "give me the histories for the potter black and le fay families as well as the owner ship lists. I want to know everything about these families."

"Sure sir they are right here." The goblin says with false sincerity in his voice.

"thank you now I need to get some money from the potter vault, and then that's all I need today" Harry tells the goblin.

"right this way sir."

**(At Private Drive After shopping for school supplies and visiting the bank)**

"Huh it looks like Dumbledore has been trying to get money from the potter vault as well as set up a marriage contract for me and some girl called Ginny." Harry thinks out loud while reading the potter family vault history. "so it looks like he really is an enemy and has some kind of plan for me. The black family is almost destroyed only a couple of people are alive with the name black. It also looks like this Malfoy character has been stealing money from the black family, I'll have to deal with him soon. "

**(Day Harry goes to Hogwarts)**

"Petunia get your ass in here now." Harry yells out to his aunt.

Seconds later his aunt comes running into the living room from the kitchen and asks, "Yes master what can I do for you?" Petunia asks.

"I'll be leaving for school soon if anyone asks where I'm at you are to tell them that I have been enrolled into a private school, do you understand me?" Harry asks.

"Yes master I understand is there anything else I can do for you." Asks Petunia.

"No there isn't now you will do everything you would normally do and don't bring attention to yourself." Harry commands.

"Yes master." Petunia replies.

"Good now I'm going to school I will see you next year." Harry says.

"Yes master."

**(Between platform 9 and ten)**

Harry looked around a little impressed with how many people were dressed in dress's, it was a wonder that the normal folk didn't see anything wrong with this scene. But then again there must be some kind of magic protecting the people from discovery.

"Packed full of Muggles of course!"

Harry frowned and turned towards the women who said that and thought out loud "And were announcing muggles because…"

Looking into her mind he discovered that she was here to look for him and get close to him, so that her family could guide him towards what Albus Dumbledore wanted. She also thought that he should marry her daughter so that when he died they would get his money, Seeing this he added them to his kill list which had only two names on it before. Looking at the family he whistled "That's a lot of children and a lot of enemies for me as well, I will have to do something about them soon."

Harry looked at an older boy that had his chest puffed out with a shiny badge on it and marked him as his first target to take out.

"What's the platform again." Molly announced out loud looking for him.

"Nine and three quarters mum." A young girl said.

Harry turned all his attention to the girl and read her mind only to be horrified at what she thought about him. Her mind was all about becoming his wife and doing nothing while staying at home, where he would work and help raise the children. If that wasn't bad enough she was also obsessed about him to the point where she would rape and kill him if he told her no about anything. Deciding to avoid the weasley family as much as possible.

**(On the train)**

once on the train he found a compartment that was empty and sat down to take a quick nap while on his way to Hogwarts. About twenty minutes in on the way he was awoken by a young girl barging into his compartment and demanding to know if he saw a toad, telling her no he watched her leave dragging Alice Longbottom's son Nevile along on her search.

A little while later he was disturbed again by a red haired boy asking if he could sit in the compartment because everywhere else was full. Thinking something fishy was going on because he remembered reading in Hogwarts history that the train never ran out of places for people to sit, he decided to read the red heads mind and learn what was going on. After reading the boys mind and finding out that he had orders to befriend him from his mother as well as Dumbedore, he figured he could use the boy and invited him to sit.

"So hi my name is Ron weasley, your Harry potter aren't you." The red head now known as Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah I am." Harry replies to Ron.

"Do you have..."

Ron pulled his bangs back and pointed towards his forehead, and Harry could not resist, it was too easy.

"Yes, I have a forehead, most people are born with one, but thanks for asking."

"No, I mean...I mean do you have the...the scar?" Ron asked when he tried to peer around.

Harry was saved by answering this question, this rude and insensitive question, when a blonde haired boy barged into the compartment and said "So they're saying on the train that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts,"

"Yeah what's it to you?" Harry asks the blonde haired idiot.

"It's you, isn't it?" the blond stated when he stared him down. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yeah I am, what can I do for you." Harry asks.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," The blonde now known as Draco said to Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry said while Ron snickered at Malfoy's name.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco asked, turning his attention to Ron. "There's no need to ask who you are. The Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they could afford."

Ron went red in the ears. "Take that back, Malfoy."

"Why don't you make me, Weasel?"

Harry watched them with mild interest and decided to use his powers to get rid of them and finally get some piece and quiet, looking at them both he forced his will on them and ordered them to get out of his compartment and forget that they found Harry potter. When they finally left Harry closed the door and locked it making sure no one could get in and disturb his nap.

**(Great hall sorting ceremony)**

Minerva McGonagall rushed towards the awaiting first years, the sorting hat clutched in her hands. The Deputy Headmistress schooled her features to the stern face everyone was used to seeing. She took great care of her reputation as a strict and fair teacher, and she wanted the new first years to learn that she was not a person to be messed with.

"Gather round!" Minerva said and the first years, huddled in a group instantly obeyed her. She eyed the students with a critical eye, mentally taking note of who she already knew.

Draco Malfoy stood there arrogantly, lording over the other first years. Minerva narrowed her eyes at the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy, she knew the boy was trouble. Neville Longbottom was there looking around cautiously her eyes slightly softened as she saw Alice's face in the boy. She hoper young Neville had inherited Alice's flair for transfiguration.

A brown haired girl was lecturing to a red headed boy that she was sure was a Weasley and she hoped Hermione Granger would end up in her house. She was lucky to be the teacher assigned to introduce the young girl to the wizarding world and found Hermione Granger intelligent and very promising.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration professor. All of you know, that Hogwarts is sorted into four houses. These houses will be your family in your stay here, and your actions, achievements and mistakes will either earn or lose points for your house." Minerva began as the first years listened to her speech.

Harry stood up against a wall in the back of the crowd watching everything that was going on and using his powers to scan the surface minds of people around him trying to find people who would be good friends. Discovering a couple people he made a mental note about them, Suddenly strange transparent beings burst through a wall, talking among themselves and several first years shrieked and rushed towards the Deputy Headmistress for protection.

Minerva scolded the Ghosts who had been given earlier instructions not to haunt the great hall and her strict demeanor instantly enforced discipline on the scared first years. She lined the first years into two lines of boys and girls and headed towards the front of the Great Hall to announce that the first years were ready to be sorted. Finally the sorting started Harry zoned out until he heard his name being called.

"Harry potter!"

As he walked forward he heard the students gasp of shock and surprise from around the hall. Sitting down on the stool he waited for the teacher to put the hat on his head.

"Hello mr. potter,"the voice of what he assumed was the sorting hat spoke in his mind.

Quickly slamming his shields in place to stop people from reading his mind he responded mentally, "can you talk about what you see in my mind to anyone?"

"hmm, no I can't tell anyone anything about I find in your mind." The sorting hat say's.

"Good now get sorting," Harry says.

"Lets see where to put you, your smart, brave, cunning, and hardworking. but you have no loyalty unless they are loyal to you first, so Hufflepuff is out. So is Slytherin you would slaughter the house in rage over them trying to bully you. Gryffindore is out you don't rush in recklessly into battles, so better be RAVENCLAW," the hat said as he shouted the last part out loud.

Smirking he removed the hat from his head and walked over to the ravenclaw table as they shouted, "we got potter! We got potter!"

Sitting down at the table he started to eat when he was interrupted by a boy introducing himself to Harry.

"Hi I'm Terry boot, I'm a muggleborn." The person now named Terry boot said.

"Harry Potter, and you are miss," Harry said to the girl he met on the train while she was looking for a toad.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." The bushy haired girl said looking at Harry.

The feast was over and Dumbledore decided to offer a few words.

"Now that we've been all fed and watered," Dumbledore answered, before he paused for a certain effect and spoke. "There are a few announcements. The number of items that are banned since the past year have been tripled. A full list should be available on Mr. Filch's office door."

Dumbledore paused and continued.

"The Forbidden Forest is, as it name indicates, forbidden," Dumbledore answered before he took a moment to look at them all, before his eyes turned to a certain pair of twins. "Older students naturally should be reminded of this."

The Weasley Twins offered a bow, playing up for the attention.

"And finally, the third floor corridor on the left is off limits, to those who do not want to experience a most painful and sudden death."

Harry turned to Hermione, who looked a bit aghast.

"Yeah, that's subtle," Harry stated to her dryly and Hermione looked confused. "You do realize that now every idiot with a pulse is going to go for that corridor."

"No, people can't be that stupid," Hermione protested, scarcely believing it.

"Trust me when I say it Hermione, most people are that stupid."

_'Especially in this place, if my first impressions are true,' _Harry mentally added to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**(The next day)**

"There, look."

"where?"

"Next to the girl with the bushy head."

"With the green eyes."

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his room the next day, people followed him around trying to get a look at him. But that didn't get him down Harry was determined to learn as much about magic as he could. His dream ever since he was young was to be the most powerful person in the world and he would let no one stop him. So far his classes looked pretty good, the first class he has had was professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher she was a very strict looking and acting lady. She started her class by saying, "transfiguration is some of the most dangerous and complex magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk to a pig and back. They were all impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon they learned that they weren't going to be learning how to change furniture into animals yet. After taking some complicated notes and receiving a match there were told to turn it into a needle, by the end of class only Harry had managed to turn the match completely into a needle. His new friend Hermione was only able to turn it halfway.

His next class was defense against dark arts, this class had everyone excited however the class turned out to be a bit of a joke. The teacher seemed to be scared of his own shadow and Harry suspected something was up with the teacher Quirrell.

**(Week latter)**

In the great hall Friday morning eating breakfast Harry asked Hermione, "What have we got today?"

"Double potions with Hufflepuff," Hermione said. "Snapes head of slytherin house. They say he favors them and hates the others. We'll be able to see if its true."

Just then the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now but it had come as a shock when hundreds of owls arrived the first time he saw this. His owl Hedwig never seem to have anything for him but this morning was different, today she was holding a letter in her talons for him. Harry tore it open at once and read it which said in a very messy hand writing.

**Dear Harry.**

**I knew you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send me an answer back with Hedwig.**

**Hagrid.**

Harry bowered Hermione's quill and wrote yes, please, see you later on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again. It was lucky Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. At the start of the year, Harry had gotten the feeling that professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry, he hated him. Potion lessons took place down in the dungeons. It was colder down there then up in the main part of the castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape like Flitwick started class by taking role call and unlike flitwick he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," he said softly, " Harry potter. Our new celebrity."

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class and said. "You are here to learn the subtle science and art of potion making," he spoke in barely a whisper, but they caught every word.

"As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't a bunch of dunder heads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this speech as Harry and Hermione exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.

"Potter!" said snape suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what Harry thought as he glanced at Hermione who had her hand up into the air.

"I don't know sir," said Harry

Snapes lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut tut, fame clearly isn't everything." Snape says as he ignores Hermione's hand.

"Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high as she could without leaving her seat. Harry had an idea and decided to answer the question.

"In the stomach of a goat sir."

Ignoring Harrys answer snape moved on he put them all into pairs and set them up to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around the room watching everyone when he looked at Neville Longbottoms cauldron which was twisted and melted into slag. Neville who had been drenched in the potion, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snape yelled, clearing the potion away. Neville whimpered as boils popped all over his nose.

"take him to the hospital wing,' snape spat at a young red head who was called Susan Bones, then he spun around and yelled at Harry and Hermione who were working right next to Neville.

" you potter why didn't you stop him, thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you that's ten points from ravenclaw."

This was so unfair that Harry used his power over telekinesis to trip Snape when he walked away from Harry which caused him to fall and crash into a potion making boils appear all over him.

Yelling in anger he told everyone to leave, an hour later Harry's mind was racing at the knowledge he got from reading snape's mind. He discovered that snape had an obsession with his mother and he hated James Harry's father for marrying her, also he discovered that Snape was the reason his parents were killed. Deciding to put it out of his mind until later he went about his day.

At five to three Harry and Hermione left the castle and made their way across the grounds, where Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. When Harry knocked on the door they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks, then Hagrids voice boomed out saying. "Back fang back."

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said, " back fang."

He let them in holding a big black hound dog back and said, " make yer selfs at home."

"This is Hermione," Harry said introducing her to Hagrid.

"nice to meet ya." Hagrid said to Hermione.

Harry told Hagrid about snape's lesson. Hagrid like Hermione told him not to worry about it, that snape hardly liked anyone. While Hermione and Hagrid talked Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table and discovered it was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at gringotts on 31 july, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witchs unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing was taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"but were not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know whats good for you" said a goblin spokesperson this afternoon.

Looking up at Hagrid he used his mind reading powers to find out what Hagrid knew about this, only to be shocked and learn that there was an artifact in the school which could grant immortality to any one that wanted it. Later that evening as Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle Harry started thinking about which way he could go about and get the sorcerers stone that resided in the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up after a good night's sleep Harry got dressed and went down to the ravenclaw common room and noticed a note pinned up on a wall. Reading the note it said that today they had flying lessons with the slytherins as well as the gryffindors.

"Typical," said Harry darkly to himself. "Just what I need a class with that idiot Malfoy and the other idiot Ron. Maybe I can spice the class up by causing an accident to happen."

Looking to his right Harry noticed that it was time for breakfast.

**(5 Minutes Latter Breakfast Hall)**

While sitting there and eating Harry saw that Hermione was boring Terry Boot out of his mind with flying tips she gotten out of a library book called quidditch through the ages. He noticed that Alice's son Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that would help him with flying lessons. Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrids note, something which didn't bother him all that much. A barn owl hooting brought him out of his thoughts, Harry turned his head to watch as the owl dropped a package next to Neville. He opened it excitedly and showed everyone a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a remembrall!" he exclaimed. "Mum knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look you hold it right like this and if it turns red, oh…" his face fell. Because the remembrall had suddenly glowed a bright red. "… you've forgotten something…"

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the table snatched the remembrall out of his hand. The red haired idiot Ron jumped to his feet hopping for a fight, but professer Mcgonagoll who could spot trouble a mile away was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my remembrall, professer."

Scowling Malfoy quickly dropped the remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said before walking away with his body guards Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Later on in the afternoon, Harry, Hermione, Terry, Ravenclaw, and the other houses were waiting in a field when their teacher madam Hooch arrived. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broom stick, come on hurry up."

"stick out your hand over your broom," called madam Hooch. "And say up!"

"Up!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's broom surprisingly jumped into her hand on the second try. Neville's it seemed hadn't moved at all after trying for a while he just picked it up and pretended that he had done it as well as everyone else.

Madam Hooch then showed them all how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting anyone who was on the broom wrong.

"Now, when I blow my whistle you will kick off from the ground hard," said madam Hooch. "keep your brooms steady rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle three… two…"

Neville it seemed was too scarred and pushed off too early and too hard.

"Come back boy!" madam Hooch yelled. But Neville was just going straight up, Harry noticed that Neville had reached the apex of his flight. At first Harry thought about helping but then realized that helping Neville would reveal himself to the teachers to early and he didn't want that. Looking up he tried to spot Neville only to hear a bang and noticed that Neville had crashed face first into the ground. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville her face was white as his was.

"Broken wrist and nose," Harry heard her mutter. "come on boy, it's alright up you go."

Turning to the rest of the class she said to them, "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch."

Neville his face filled with tears followed madam Hooch off the field. No sooner were they out of ear shot when Draco Malfoy burst into laughter. "did you see his face the great lump."

"Shut up Malfoy," snapped Ron Weasly.

"Ooh sticking up for longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson a young girl in slytherin. "Never tought a weasly could go any lower liking boy's now are we?"

"Look!" said Malfoy darting forward grabbing something off the grass. "it's that stupid thing longbottom's mom bought for him."

"Give that here Malfoy," said Ron quietly atrackting everyone's attention.

Malfoy smiled nastily and said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for longbottom to find how about up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Ron yelled, but Malfoy wasn't listening and has gotten on his broom and taken off into the air.

"Come and get it Weasly!"

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move you'll get into trouble if you do."

Ron ignored her and jumped into the air after Malfoy. Watching Weasly and Malfoy zoom around Harry used his power of telekinesis to mess with Ron's broom making him race straight into Malfoy and causing them to fall twenty feet to the ground.

"Malfoy and Weasly are you alright," yelled Mcgonagoll walking towards the fallen boy's. checking them both out and discovering that they broke their arms and a leg each she brought them to the hospital wing while telling everyone to go to their common room for the night.

It was night time and everyone was asleep but Harry, using a charm he found in a book to make himself invisible he walked around the third floor corridor looking for the entrance to where Dumbledore was keeping the sorcerer's stone. Finding a door he opened it only to notice what looked like a three headed dog sleeping on what appeared to be a trap door. Using his mind control powers Harry forced the dog to stay asleep no matter what, next he used his power of telekinesis to move the dog off of the trap door it was sleeping on. Once done he lifted the trap door open and peered down only to see a bunch of what looked like plants in the way. Deciding to go around the unknown plant he used his dark lighter power to orb to the other side of the plant.

Walking away from the plant Harry noticed what looked like a hall with a room at the end of it. Walking down the hall he entered the room to see a bunch of flying keys, a broom in the middle of the room and a door at the end of the room which he suspected was locked.

"This is to easy, why would Dumbledore leave this place so unguarded like this?" Harry thought to himself. "It's a trap for vodemort, the stone is probably fake."

Deciding to keep going Harry used his powers to grab the right key and then opened the door and moved onto the next room. When he closed the door behind him he noticed that he was in a room with a giant chess board. Without caring one bit Harry orbed right past the chess set and past a dead troll as well as some magical fire which protected an entrance to the final room. Looking around the room he saw that in the middle of the place was a raised platform with a bright red ruby on it. Conjuring a fake stone Harry used his powers to replace the fake with the real one. Once he had the stone Harry orbed out of the chamber and back to his bed room. Placing the stone into his trunk Harry secured it in a sock and then laid down to go to sleep.

"Tomorrow I'll see if the stone is real and then I will be one step closer to my dream." Thought Harry before falling asleep.


End file.
